The Passing
by Bonesda
Summary: Everyone mourns when a Hero passes... yea I suck at summaries... One-Shot


J.K Rowling owns everything… well not everything but you know what I mean.

The Passing

It was a normal day for Ginny when she woke up in Harry's arms and took her shower. She had decided to let Harry sleep in a bit. He had been putting in more hours than rest of the Auror Department lately. She went downstairs and made a small breakfast for herself as usual. She was reading a book when she realized that Harry was still in bed.

Worrying about her husband, she went upstairs to wake him. When she got into the room, she smiled mischievously and leaned down to kiss him to wake him up like when they were younger. He started to kiss her back almost immediately. "I was having a nice dream too you know. Did you have to interrupt?"

"Well it is noon I did let you sleep in," She replied. He got up to take his shower and was walking into the bathroom when he gasped for air. "Harry, are you all right?" He didn't answer before he collapsed to the floor. "Harry!!" She ran to him and dropped to the floor as he started to get paler and paler.

A St. Mungo's medical crew was there in seconds and he was rushed to the hospital. Ginny was followed the stretcher into the fire place. She followed them until she was told to stay back. Pacing back and forth a healer came up to her minutes later. "Mrs. Potter?" She nodded. "Healer Amora," they replied shaking her hand. "Ma'am, your husband suffered Cardiac arrest with cerebral hypoxia." She looked at him confused. "Basically your husband's heart stopped pumping oxygen to parts of his body including his brain."

She stared at him wide-eyed. "Is he going to be ok?"

"Were not sure normally he'd be awake by now. We were able to restart his heart and get the oxygen flow back but were not sure why he isn't waking. We're going to run a full body scan on him to check for other problems. We're doing everything we can," the healer said reassuringly. "You can wait in the room we assigned to him 115."

As Amora walked away, Ginny heard someone call, "MOM!!" and turned to see James walking up with Megan, his wife, and baby Sarah. He embraced her asked, "How's dad?"

"Let's wait for everyone else to get here before the explanation I don't feel like telling it twenty times," She responded letting go of James and taking Sarah from her mother. "I was told to go to His room and wait for them to complete their tests. Can you tell everyone to meet me there?"

"Of course," He replied though unsure that was the right thing to do at the moment.

She, Megan and Sarah went to Room 115 to wait for the whole family to arrive. Ron and Hermione were next to arrive. Albus and Lilly came next. Soon the entire Weasley/Potter clan had arrived chairs had been conjured and Ginny relayed the news. She tried to sound optimistic knowing 

this wasn't a critical problem. 'People come back from Heart attacks all the time why not this,' she thought.

A nurse brought harry back an hour later and had to herd most of the clan to an adjacent room make room. Only Ginny, Teddy, James, Albus, and Lilly remained around his bed. He was asleep when they brought him in. He woke up an hour later. "Hey, guys. Sorry to worry you," he said sounding tired. They laughed. "Where's the rest of the motley crew I thought I would have Weasley's around my bed too."

Ginny gave him a playful punch on the arm before realizing where she was and said, "There in the next room."

"Tell them to go to work they should not have to wait here worrying."

She nodded, but James got up first and said, "I will but they probably won't go."

Amora arrived a few minutes later with a folder smiling a reassuring smile. "Can your parents and I have the room for a few minutes? We need to discuss some things."

The kids got up to leave. Lilly gave harry a hug and kiss on the check which he happily returned. When they had gone, Harry turned to Amora seriously and said, "So what's wrong?" The Healer looked at him shocked. "I'm the Head of the Auror Department for a reason. I know how to read people very well."

The Healer nodded. "The scan showed us that for some reason you body is starting to shutdown and fast." Ginny gulped, and Harry just stared forward stoically. "We're not sure why it's happening but there some things we can do, potions we can put you on, to see if we can stop it from continuing to shutdown."

"What you aren't telling us?" He asked reading the healer's face more.

Amora looked serious. "Your body has been through a lot of strain through the years. The body is not supposed to make it through one killing curse let alone two. I'm sorry, Mr. Potter, but this may be your body's way to telling you its time-"

"And?"

"-and there may not be time to do it you body is failing quickly."

Harry nodded and said, "Can I talk to my wife for a minute?"

The Healer left and Ginny stood up. "No Harry it's not time for you," She started knowing him well enough to know what he was going to say.

He gave her a tired smirked. "You know me to well." She glared at him. He sighed before continuing sounding more tired than before, "I'm sorry, Love. I'll do the potion treatment if you want me too but if my body is failing I think it's time."

She stared at him in shock. "You're talking about let yourself die, harry. I don't know if I can let you do that. Why would you want to let this happen?"

He stared off into space before using all his strength to scoot over and pat the bed next to him. "Come here." She crawled into the bed next to him. They laid there together for hours no one disturbing them. The healer told them he didn't have much time left at five in the afternoon. Harry nodded and said, "I have had my life. I have gotten everything I ever wanted. I found my family. I had my dream job. I found the best person in the world to spend it with." He paused for a second. "I'm lucky that that even had a chance to happen. I thought wasn't going to live pass seventeen. Blood hell! I barely made it pass one." He paused again sounding short of breath. He raised her chin to stare straight into her brown eyes, "I have lived my life. I'm ready for the next great adventure as Dumbledore put it." She nodded into his chest and felt him breathe for a few minutes. "I know it's hard to say good-bye. I need you to do one thing for me though." She nodded waiting for him to continue. He breathed heavy for a second. "Be happy."

"I don't think I can be happy without you."

He smirked. "You'll learn to be happy watching our grandchildren grow up and telling them all about me." She smiled. He drank in her smell one last time. "Thank you," He said as he closed his eyes.

* * *

It is said you can measure the value of at person by the number of people crying when they die. At the funeral of Harry James Potter many people gathered and many people cried. He was buried on the grounds of Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry.

Everyone in attendance was handed a candle. "One candle for everyone life he saved," Ginny Potter had said.

There was just one speaker that day: Neville. "Harry Potter was just that Harry Potter. He was not some majestic hero. He was normal person who did what they had to do when the time was right. Harry was kind, courageous and just. He was loyal to his friends. He loved his family. He strived to one thing in his life: Normalcy. Though I think we can all agree he didn't achieve that one." The crowd gave a muffled chuckled. "I know he'd hat e me for saying this but, thank you Harry. I believe I can speak for everyone here and everyone not here when I say that."

When he finished he went back to his seat. Ron walked forward with James, Albus, and Teddy. They all waved their wands and flames erupted around the pedestal his body had been put on. The second Marble tomb on Hogwarts grounds appeared before the after the flames died down.

Ginny, James, Albus, Lilly and Teddy approached the tomb. The children lagged behind when Ginny stepped forward to lay her hand on it. She walked around it slowly running her hand along its pristine white marble. She faced away from the crowd. She then collapsed onto the tomb having broken down into sobs. The first time she had cried since his death. Her children rushed to pick her up. Before they got there however she whispered to the wind, "Wait for me…"

A/N: I know sad right? This actually didn't end of being what was intended to be. I borrowed the candles line from someone on HPFF I don't remember who and I am sorry to whoever you are. The measure of a value comment is from Rurouni Kenshin volume 24 when Kaoru dies. The scene at the end when Ginny collapses is based off of when President Reagan died and his wife collapsed onto is coffin I found that moving then and I obviously still do.

Those of you waiting on another chapter of Past Harry (Still needs a Name I know I'm working on it I swear): That is kind of on hold but I have the next chapter in my mind I just have to write it. I found it going in a direction it was not suppose to so I had to rewrite the next chapter so it would.

One last thing before I end this incredibly long A/n I think I might need a beta to help me look over this and Past Harry and any other stuff I decide to post.


End file.
